Clark Kent
Clark Kent is an alien from the planet Krypton who was raised in Smallville, Kansas. Background Clark was born as Kal-El, the only son of Jor-El and Lara, on the planet Krypton. Kal-El was a few weeks old when Krypton was about to be destroyed. Jor-El placed Kal-El in a spaceship, to send him to a good family on the planet Earth where he visited years ago. Though Lara wondered if the people of Earth would accept and love him, Jor-El reassured her that the family he chose would be good to him.' Kal-El came to Earth during the meteor shower which struck the community of Smallville, Kansas, on October 16, 1989. He was sent from Krypton as an infant, but because of the distance from Earth, Kal-El appeared to be between the ages of two and three when his ship crash-landed. Jonathan and Martha Kent found him in Miller's Field; unable to have children themselves, the Kents adopted the young orphan and raised him as their son. Because he owed a favor from Lionel Luthor, Jonathan allowed him to produce forged paperwork that made it official. They arbitrarily picked a May 13, 1987 birth date for their new son and named him Clark, Martha's maiden name. Clark formed a friendship with another farmer's son, Pete Ross in early childhood. He also was grade school friends with Greg Arkin and Abigail Fine.[ Clark has been in love with Lana Lang for most of his life. Lana lived a mile away and while growing up, Clark used his telescope in his loft to spy on her. However, Lana almost always wore a necklace with a meteor rock charm on it. As a result, Clark could not even come into close physical proximity without being physically affected but never understood why. Clark met Chloe Sullivan in eighth grade and along with Pete Ross, the three formed an inseparable trio. Clark was considerably stronger than other children at an early age. Martha noticed his strength the day she brought him home. He even cracked the kitchen table in half and occasionally put holes in the walls during tantrums. He once lifted a 500-pound bed frame as a toddler. Because Jonathan and Martha did not want him to inadvertently injure other children, Clark was not allowed in playgroups or to play on sports teams as a child. His father also once mentioned that he was never allowed to play baseball with other kids. Indeed, in an attempt to protect Pete from a bully, he once threw the other child through a door. Clark developed super-speed around age six Jonathan and Martha taught Clark that his abilities were "gifts", but also that he should never tell anyone else about them. By the time he was 14, he knew that he was adopted, but he seriously began to question his strange powers and confronted his parents, demanding answers. Thanks to the yellow sun, Clark developed many Kryptonian powers that grew stronger as he got older. He learned much about his origins from Dr. Virgil Swann, a journal and an artificial intelligence version of Jor-El. Clark secretly fought crime around his hometown during his high school years, helping out classmates and friends from those who had been endowed with special powers due to infection by green kryptonite. For many years, Clark maintained an association with Lex Luthor that started as a friendship before evolving into mutual emnity, a complicated relationship with his first love Lana Lang, and finally met Lois Lane, cousing to childhood friend Chloe Sullivan, an association with Lionel Luthor as well as a friendship with Oliver Queen with whom he works to fight for goodd. After Jonathan's death, Clark started to mature more and began to worry more about the consequences of his actions. After the unleashing of Zod and the events of that incident called Dark Thursday, Clark has come to the conclusion that he needs to devote some time not only to embracing his Kryptonian heritage but to his own life as Clark Kent. Enrolling at Metropolis University, Clark has decided to study communications and political science to further his journalistic ambitions which have been waylaid in recent years. Appearance Physically, Clark is 6'3", broad-shouldered and muscular with slightly wavy dark brown(at times black) hair, fitting the description of "tall, dark and handsome." His physique is well-built, and he has a sturdy appearance. Personality Two traits of Clark Kent that have been prominent is his positive view on humanity and his self-loathing of not being human. Clark strongly believes that feelings such as compassion are synonymous to the human race, and thinks humans are, on the whole, noble beings. He has often expressed a desire to be human and disdain towards his alien heritage, probably because he feels his biology hinders his humanity despite several people telling him that humanity is more than biology Clark also has been told many times to have a hero complex and that he often does good, selfless acts without any thought for himself. Clark is idealistic and has the ability to always find the good in people, which manifests itself into a willingness to trust others to a fault. His optimism may also be somewhat inherent; while amnesiac, he retained a positive attitude of the people around him. Clark can be impulsive and often acts before thinking things through, doing things without considering the real-world repercussions or adverse outcomes, despite his good intentions. \ Because of his secret, Clark can sometimes be dishonest. He often makes up lies to explain his sudden presence or absence as well as his knowledge of mysterious things. He seems slightly less mature than his friends, although this could be the result of his sheltered upbringing. Clark has also been known to whine, mope or pout, especially about his roller-coaster relationship with Lana. His family and friends have repeatedly told him that he shouldn't bottle up his emotions until they get the best of him. Clark has also shown to be somewhat of a workaholic, using work to cope or avoid his problems, or working unreasonably long hours. He is afraid of heights despite the fact that he can survive almost any fall, and is also habitually late despite being able to run at teleportation-like speeds. Finally, and perhaps most ironically, Clark highly values trust in a relationship, despite his constant lies to protect his secret. He is good at math, and his interests include playing football and basketball, astronomy and journalism. Power and abilities Clark's superhuman abilities are powered by the energy of Earth's yellow sun. As a Kryptonian, his cells are veritable organic solar batteries that absorb and metabolize solar energy. He converts this energy into his abilities. His abilities usually appear suddenly and he must learn to control them. They evolve and grow stronger to a degree as Clark gets older. His powers include: *Solar battery which allows all other powers to be manifest *Superstrength *Superspeed *Super memory *Invulnerability *Regenerative ability *Super stamina *X-ray vision *Heat vision *Super hearing *Super breath Vulnerabilities *Kryptonite (in any form) *Magic *Red sun *Some alien weapons *Sensitive to some sonic weapons Thanks to Smallville WIki for some of this information